


It's Funny How Quickly Things Can Escalate

by JJJJJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nothing about supernatural beings are mentioned, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, i swear tagging is way harder than i thought, mostly smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJJ/pseuds/JJJJJ
Summary: It's nice when your boyfriend makes sure you don't starve.





	It's Funny How Quickly Things Can Escalate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I really don't. This is my first fic ever, meaning I don't really know what I'm doing. English isn't my first language, so I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes. I tried to check and make sure there aren't any, but if you spot any, I would very much appreciate if you'd let me know so I can fix it!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Castiel was suffering. Like, really having trouble with keeping his cool. The cause of his suffering? Dean Winchester.

As he had expected, Castiel had found Dean working on fixing Baby outside. Dean had been there since yesterday evening, and Castiel, as the Responsible Adult of their relationship, had been worried if Dean had remembered to consume anything else but beer and decided to find him.

He had brought Dean a sandwich and some coffee, earning him a sweet kiss on his cheek from Dean when he set them on the ground next to the Impala, after Dean had rolled from under the car to see who was walking there. Dean was grateful for his concern, since he had, in fact, been hungry as hell. But typical Dean, too concentrated to even notice his body’s signs to inform him about the fact that yes, you dipshit, you haven’t eaten anything in eighteen hours, if someone didn’t remind him. Dean had enjoyed his sandwich and chatted with Castiel, before going back under baby, occasionally rolling out to sip his coffee, and Castiel had stayed there, leaning against the vehicle, kind of interested to see what Dean was doing.

Dean huffed, picked up the tools he had on the ground under the car and rolled out. He sat up, rolling his shoulders a bit, stiff from keeping his arms up and flexed for so long. He stood up and walked over to the head of the car, stuffing the tools that he could fit in his jeans’ pockets before leaning down under the lifted hood.

Castiel continued watching Dean from the side of the car he was standing at, a little bit disappointed that he could barely even see Dean from behind the hood. Dean patted around his pockets, then pulling out a few tools, putting them back before sighing.

“Could you bring me the screwdriver? It should be in the toolbox on the front seat.” Dean called. No answer. Dean peeked from behind the hood. “Babe?”

“What?”

“Screwdriver? In the toolbox. Shotgun.”

Castiel pushed himself away from the car, reaching in from the open front seat window, rummaging through the slightly messy toolbox.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you right away. The hood prevented your voice from reaching me. This green one?” he picked up a screwdriver with a green handle, lifting it high enough for Dean to see.

“Yeah, that one.” Dean confirmed, still leaning to the side so that he could see Castiel on the other side of the hood. Castiel brought him the screwdriver and moved to partially sit on the edge of the head of Baby to see better what Dean was doing. He continued observing Dean’s working. He admired Dean and his ability to fix Baby so effortlessly, to know exactly where the problem was and how to fix it. It was almost like surgery; concentration and steady hands were needed. The difference, though, was that in real surgeries, you couldn’t afford mistakes. You couldn’t create something to try again if something went wrong. He stared at the movement of Dean’s hands, lost in his thoughts.

He liked Dean’s hands. They were nice to hold, slightly bigger than his own, strong and slightly rough, but still they maintained this special gracefulness. And Jesus Christ, he knew how to use them. They were like magic when they stroked his cheek or neck, tangled in his hair, when they gripped his hips or thighs with a force that could bruise or pulled at the sheets beneath himself…

He could feel his body warm up, his stomach stir slightly and his pants tighten a bit at the thoughts swimming around in his mind. He should stop.

A _clank_ was heard, which awakened Castiel from his thoughts, and then Dean cursed under his breath, before he reached in a small space between all the stuff that was hiding under the hood, towards the screwdriver that had slipped out of his hand and fallen in there. Which meant he was now bending down even more, his arm in an awkward position as he tried to get his hand to reach the tool, and Castiel couldn’t help but stare at him. He was gone, there was no turning back in a while now, when his thoughts had taken this kind of turn. Castiel stared and stared, eyes roaming over Dean’s form, wondering if he could feel his hungry gaze.

He was actually pretty sure Dean knew very well he was being looked at, and, if that was the case, also seemed to know exactly what was going through Castiel’s mind, since he twisted his arm more to fit his hand in the space better, to reach the screwdriver, letting out a quiet, but still very audible _groan_ , as if struggling to reach the tool. This was the reason to his suffering.

Before Castiel realized, a shuddering breath left his lips and he shifted slightly. Dean stilled, turning his head almost unnoticeably towards him, glancing at the man next to him. Castiel could swear he saw the corner of Dean’s lips curl up a bit.

_Well. Now he knows for sure._

Dean got a hold on the tool, and he huffed, straightening up. He made an eye contact from the under his eyelashes with Castiel, _stretching his goddamn arms above his head and arching his back, letting out a moan._

_Son of a bitch,_ he thought, something he definitely had caught from Dean, making a disapproving face at Dean, who was still looking at him.

“What?” the bastard had the nerve to ask, with a smug grin on his face, lowering his arms again.

”I recommend you stop that if you want to finish fixing Baby anytime soon.” Castiel said with a slight frown. Actually he didn’t mind at all, in fact he hoped Dean would continue his teasing so he could tease him back, work him up. It was just more interesting this way.

“What do you mean? I was just stretching, didn’t you know that stretching is important, especially when staying in one position for a long time. Otherwise you will get really _stiff._ ” Dean faked innocence, though he couldn’t help but let his voice drip with everything else but innocence.

Castiel felt his dick twitch in his pants. _Let’s fucking go then._

“Well, that is indeed true,” he started, pushing himself on his feet and turning towards Dean slowly. “I assume you’re aware that there are some places that you might not be able to stretch properly by yourself? Would you mind if I helped you with that?” he kept his eyes on Dean, letting a small grin lift the corners of his mouth.

Dean’s eyelids fluttered slightly, and a small, sharp exhale escaped him, as he looked up at Castiel. He swallowed quietly, a small grin on his own lips.

“I guess a small break wouldn’t hurt anyone.” he finally said. He took Castiel’s outstretched hand. The hand pulled, and suddenly he was pressed against the slightly shorter man.

Dean was the one to close the distance between them. He leaned down slightly, capturing Castiel’s lips in a kiss, his hands sliding up Castiel’s body. The other settled on his neck and the other one on the back of Castiel’s head, tugging at his hair slightly.

Castiel responded to the kiss immediately, catching up with the rhythm of Dean’s lips against his own. He felt himself heat up, starting to fully harden in his pants. He felt like he could kiss Dean for hours. One of his favorite things to do. He wrapped his arms around the taller man, pulling him closer.

Dean started to push him backwards, turning them around, and he took small steps. They separated occasionally to catch a breath, panting against each other’s lips. They reached the side of the car, and once Castiel’s back hit it, Dean pressed his whole body against him. He pushed his knee between Castiel’s thighs, against his hardening dick. The action caused Castiel to twitch and let out a muffled groan against Dean’s lips.

Castiel started to grind against Dean’s thigh, though Dean didn’t give him much room to move as he was pinning him against the car. He bit Dean’s lower lip lightly, desperate to get his tongue involved. Dean let out a low hum, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against Castiel’s.

They ground against each other, their breathing getting heavier each passing minute. Castiel felt like he was melting. Dean pulled back and leaned in to speak with a low, breathy voice into his ear.

“I’m pretty adventurous, but I don’t think it’s appropriate to continue this out here.” he spoke. Castiel continued to try and grind more against him, trying to ease the ache in his groin that made him desperate. He didn’t really want to stop. What the hell, they had a hedge around their yard and there were barely ever any people going by their house. Okay, maybe a few. The idea excited him, though.

“Nah, here is good, at least for a little while, please… Let me at least come before we go anywhere. We don’t need to get undressed.” he protested breathlessly. He whined quietly when Dean gripped his hips to keep him still, chuckling lowly right next to his ear.

“Oh, you won’t be coming in a while. Besides,” he leaned even closer to whisper, lips against Castiel’s ear, “you wouldn’t be able to stay on your feet.”

This made Castiel shudder, his eyes fluttering.

Dean separated from him, taking slow steps backwards.

“Come on. Or do you want me to continue working on Baby and leave you alone?” Dean grinned, turning around and walking towards the door.

“Son of a bitch…” Castiel huffed and pushed himself off the car, striding after him.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel shut the bedroom door behind him. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the room. Dean leaned down to graze his lips against Castiel’s neck, his stubble scratching his skin, his breathing heavy and hot on his neck. He started to press small kisses around his neck, feeling Castiel’s quickened pulse against his lips. He slid his hands upwards under Castiel’s shirt, his fingers light and teasing against his side. He listened to Castiel’s heavy breathing and the small noises that left him when Dean grazed the skin of his neck with his teeth. He started nipping the skin lightly here and there, pushing the hem of the shirt upwards.

“Come on, Dean, please…” Castiel murmured, his hands gripping Dean’s shirt at his shoulders. Dean’s fingers danced on his skin, sliding up his abdomen, until they brushed against his nipple. Castiel’s breath hitched, and he moved his hand to Dean’s hair, tugging slightly. Dean lifted his head, pulling back slightly. He watched Castiel’s face, a small smile on his own. A smirk tugged on Castiel’s lips, and he rolled his eyes and huffed, trying to cover it. He tugged his own shirt off.

Dean pushed him backwards on the bed, waiting for him to get in the middle of it as he shook off his plaid shirt, leaving him in his worn AC/DC-t-shirt and jeans, then crawling over to him. He hovered above Castiel, sprinkling kisses around his chest, shoulders, collarbones, his ribs, admiring the slightly tanned but still quite light skin.

He went back to catch Castiel’s lips in a kiss. They were hot against his own, and he felt like his blood was boiling and rushing around in his body. Castiel’s hips bucked up to grind against him as he lowered his body more on top of the smaller form. The contact and the friction of Castiel’s hardness against his own made him gasp quietly. His hips twitched down involuntarily, pressing harder against Castiel, who whined against his mouth, gripping his shoulders and pulling Dean closer for more friction. Dean’s hands roamed on Castiel’s bare skin, sliding up and down, fingers barely touching him, teasing and ghosting above his skin until Castiel was shuddering. He went to massage the skin above his pants, pressing down on next to Castiel’s hipbones, which caused Castiel to groan again, his back arching off the bed in a twitch. He separated from Castiel, watching his expressions change from above.

“Please, Dean, just-“ Castiel started as his mouth wasn’t occupied anymore, shortly cut off by a gasp caused by Dean’s fingers digging into the flesh of his hips again. Dean knew exactly what to do to make him weak, to make him squirm and writhe and moan. He knew almost too well, and he would definitely use his knowledge. He would bring him to the edge and keep him there for what felt like eternities, wait and torture him with his own pleasure until he was sobbing from the intense sensations, then push him off the edge and watch him scream his voice raw. Castiel was anticipating what would come, knowing exactly how frustrating it was to not be able to just come, the absolute torture which he still couldn’t help but love. There was a time when Castiel had actually passed out for a minute from coming so hard.

Still, even when being a sadistic piece of shit, Dean took such a good care of him, always checking on him and making sure he wasn’t uncomfortable. Castiel couldn’t really hope for better.

“What is it, Castiel?” Dean asked with a small, amused smile on his face.

“Touch me, please, I want you to touch me.” Castiel murmured, making Dean’s smile widen slightly.

“Alright then, whatever you want.” Dean went to unbutton Castiel’s pants, then tugging them down to his thighs. Castiel sighed quietly as the pressure of his jeans was gone, only his boxers covering his straining length.

Dean traced a finger down Castiel’s dick through the fabric, causing Castiel to take a shuddering breath, his hips twitching slightly. He then pushed his palm roughly against the hardness. Castiel made a loud, strangled noise as his back arched, head pressing down on the pillows. The noise made a hot wave of arousal flush over his body, and he eased the pressure of his palm and started to rub his hand against Castiel’s length. Castiel started to pant more loudly, his hips bucking occasionally against his hand as he gripped the sheets.

“How’s it feel? Tell me.”

“Dean, I can’t, please, more, give me more…”

“I guess you deserve that. You’re asking so nicely after all…”

Dean moved his hand away, then started to pull back Castiel’s underwear to reveal his aching dick. Castiel took deep breaths to calm himself down a little. His breath hitched, and a small groan escaped him when Dean’s hand wrapped around him lightly. Dean moved his hand painfully slowly, and Castiel started to gasp for air.

Dean watched his lover, listened to his suppressed grunts and moans. He moved his hand up the length and pressed his thumb roughly against Castiel’s frenulum, which caused Castiel’s body shake and he keened. Dean had to breathe slowly. God, the effect Castiel had on him…

“Oh god, Dean, please-“ Castiel’s voice cut off in a moan when Dean tightened his grip for a second. He heard Dean chuckle lowly before he rubbed his forefinger against the sensitive, leaking tip of his dick, pressing down on the slit.

“Oh, fuck, Dean, I can’t, _ah_!” Castiel’s body started to tremble, his thighs squeezing against Dean where he was sitting between them as he started to get close to his release. But oh no, there was no way Dean would let him come this easily. Of course he wouldn’t, he loved seeing Castiel desperate and begging and _cursing_ , which he normally didn’t do. So he let go of his dick, amused expression on his face. Castiel groaned in frustration, cursed under his breath and glared at Dean halfheartedly. He, however, knew better than to touch himself. He knew Dean would give him what he needed eventually. And it would be worth the waiting.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t complain, though. He muttered quiet pleas to Dean, who now had moved over to the drawer to grab the lube. He followed Dean with his gaze as he settled back between his thighs on the mattress.

“So, Cas, tell me. What do you want me to do?” Dean lowered his hands on Castiel’s thighs, stroking his hands up and down the skin.

“I want-“ Castiel swallowed thickly, taking a breath. “I want you inside me. I want you to touch me.”

“Demanding, aren’t you? Do you deserve that? You did come and interrupted me when I was fixing Baby.” Dean’s voice was low, and Castiel felt like his eyes were looking straight into his soul. Castiel shivered under Dean’s intense gaze, and he nodded, no more than a whisper coming out when he tried to answer positively. Dean raised an eyebrow, expecting a more audible answer, even though he had definitely heard what Castiel had said. Castiel cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“Yes, I did, but I was just bringing you something to eat, you tend to forget to eat when you’re concentrated and… I’m sorry, I promise I’ll be good from now on, please Dean, I need-“ he rambled breathily, cutting off when he had to inhale again. His eyelids slid down when he felt a soft kiss being pressed on his thigh and he heard Dean murmur a “good boy”, making his bones feel like they were going to melt. He kept his eyes closed, but cracked them open when he heard the cap of the lube bottle open. He watched as Dean slicked his fingers up with the clear substance. Dean had beautiful hands. Strong, long fingers.

“On all fours, Cas.” Dean looked up from his hands with an expecting look to Castiel. Castiel didn’t resist, lifting himself up and turning on his knees, supporting his upper body with his forearms on the bed, his ass in the air. He felt Dean’s hungry gaze on him, causing small waves of something warm run down his spine. He didn’t know if it was arousal or embarrassment or something else, but it was fine since it wasn’t unpleasant. He waited for Dean to start. He was actually about to rush him, opening his mouth, when he felt Dean’s slick, slightly cool fingers against his hole. And because his mouth was parted, instead of a statement to urge Dean to hurry up a small yelp was what came out of his throat, and he swore he could almost _hear_ Dean’s smirk, if that made any sense.

Dean circled his fingers around Castiel’s hole, coating the skin around it with the lube, then started to push the tip of his middle finger in just a little bit, then pulling back and repeating the action a few times, each time going a bit deeper until he got the finger fully inside. There wasn’t too much resistance, and Castiel was sighing happily without signs of discomfort, so everything was fine. He took a while for thrusting the finger in and out of Castiel’s body, twisting it around to get him ready for another one. However, he was purposefully avoiding touching Castiel’s prostate. That could wait for a bit.

“You ready for another one?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

After Castiel had given him the permission to add a finger, he pulled his finger out, added a bit lube and then pressed his middle and forefinger against the hole. He repeated the action from before; pushing only a little bit inside before pulling back and repeating. He was a little bit over the first knuckles inside when Castiel’s breath hitched a bit, his body tensing up slightly before relaxing again. Dean stroked the back of Castiel’s thigh lightly in a soothing manner to help him relax more. He took his time to get his fingers inside, not hurrying. He would always make it good for Castiel, and it felt like they had all the time in the world to enjoy every moment with each other.

By the time his fingers were sliding easily in and out of Castiel, Castiel was rocking his hips back against his hand slightly, occasional quiet moans leaving his lips with exhales.

“You’re doing so well, Cas…” he hummed, scissoring his fingers carefully, making Castiel’s hips jerk slightly.

“I’m ready for another one.” Castiel breathed, pushing his hips back slightly more when he felt Dean part his fingers a little bit further. Dean made him wait for a minute, stretching him a little more before he started to add a third finger. It went in fairly easily too because of the earlier stretching. He still went slowly, pushing in carefully. This time he curled his fingers against Castiel’s prostate, brushing his fingers against it. Castiel moaned at the sudden sensation, his body tensing and relaxing. Dean started to thrust his fingers in and out, and with every thrust he angled his fingers against the spot. Castiel’s breathing got gradually heavier, his body starting to jerk and tremble, exhales turning to breathy moans. His head was dropped between his arms, his shoulders sticking up and his back arched beautifully.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty like this…” Dean murmured, tracing a finger down Castiel’s arched spine. Castiel shivered and groaned at the contact.

“Shit, please go faster…” Castiel gritted, pushing back against him. Dean chuckled lowly.

“Whatever you want.” Dean’s voice was filled with something that made Castiel shiver. He wasn’t sure if it was smugness (knowing him, that was very likely) or something more threatening, but he didn’t really have time to think about it, when Dean’s fingers started to ram into him in a fast pace, making him groan in surprise. Every thrust of his fingers was aimed at his prostate, and the immense pleasure made Castiel’s arms give out, his upper body dropping and his face pressing into the mattress, his ass higher in the air. Strangled groans and whines were punched out of him, even louder and more frequently than before.

“Oh, god, so good, it’s-“ Castiel tried to express the pleasure he was feeling. He was failing, though, as his brain didn’t seem to be able to form a coherent thought or sentence and whatever he was trying to get out of his mouth was cut off by his own gasps and moans.

Dean changed the movements of his fingers from thrusting to pressing and rubbing roughly against Castiel’s prostate, causing Castiel’s body shake and jolt violently as he almost screamed into the mattress, his eyes starting to water from the pleasure. He was thrusting his hips back more frantically by now, causing a bit trouble for Dean to move his fingers. Dean pressed his other forearm on Castiel’s lower back to keep him still, pressing him more into the mattress. He then resumed to thrusting his fingers, even more quickly than before. Castiel howled, gripping and pulling at the sheets. He had now turned his face to the side to breathe easier.

A smile rose on Dean’s face as he thought of something fun to try out. He went back to rubbing his fingers against Castiel’s prostate, but this time _very slowly_. Castiel’s eyes rolled back and a loud noise ripped from his throat as he writhed on the sheets, still kept in place by Dean’s arm over his back.

And just as Castiel thought he was starting to adjust to the slow torture, Dean started thrusting his fingers roughly. And then soon pressing down on his prostate, just slightly moving his fingertips against it. And repeating. _And repeating_. Never giving Castiel enough time to get used to the treatment, changing his technique every time and stopping every time Castiel was getting close to his release. Castiel was now nearly sobbing from the pleasure, his body shaking and writhing, his dick leaking and aching. He was desperate, he just wanted to come. He remembered in his haze that Dean was, in fact, still fully clothed. He wondered how the hell he managed to stay composed like that. On the other hand, though, he didn’t have someone teasing him and denying his release repeatedly.

“Dean, I can’t-“ he moaned loudly when Dean’s fingers pressed against his now almost oversensitive prostate. Dean stopped moving his fingers, just kept pressure on the nerves. Only movement was caused by Castiel’s twitching hips. He was panting loudly, his fingers gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. The bed next to his face was damp from drool and tears, but he couldn’t really care less right now.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice and the feeling of his fingers pulling out brought him back from his hazy thoughts. Dean lifted the arm that had kept him in place and sat back on his heels. “Think you could turn on your back, babe?”

Castiel groaned in response, slowly rolling over. He met Dean’s gaze when he was now facing him. Dean’s eyes were dark and his breathing had become shallow. He felt himself flush even redder.

Dean didn’t break their eye contact when he leaned down to kiss Castiel’s bent knee, trailing kisses up his inner thigh.

“You’re doing so well, Castiel. You’ve been very good.” he whispered between the kisses, brushing his lips against the skin. Castiel whimpered quietly when Dean’s lips reached the junction of his thigh.

The whimper wasn’t so quiet anymore when Dean took his leaking dick into his hand, leaning over it, just letting his breathing hit the tip. Castiel tried to not buck his hips, when a choked sound left his throat at Dean’s mouth sliding over his length. He slid slowly all the way down, having to grip Castiel’s hips to keep him from thrusting up into his mouth. He did this slowly a few times, before he wrapped his hand around the shaft and took his mouth off. He pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit, making Castiel jerk and let out a strangled sound. He heard Castiel trying to say something, incoherent syllables being the only thing that was coming out. His babbling was cut off with a loud moan when Dean started to move his tongue against and around the slit quickly. Castiel was thrashing, jerking and sobbing at this point, pulling at the sheets and chanting incoherent versions of Dean’s name, pleas and profanities.

“Dean, I’m- so close, I can’t, please, please, I can’t, oh fuck, I’m gonna come, Dean, oh god, fuck, please, please-“

Dean pulled away from him, Castiel’s hips bucking up, trying to chase after him. He groaned in frustration, slumping back on the mattress. He was panting and shivering. He had been _so close_. He was aching.

“Please, just- please, fuck me. I need it so bad, I can’t… I want you inside me, now.”

“I think it’s fair enough at this point.”

Dean got off from the bed to undress himself. He didn’t hurry up, but he didn’t purposefully do it slowly either. He was hard and leaking precum. He knew neither of them would last long, but that was fine.

He climbed back on the bed and got between Castiel’s legs again, pulling him close. He lubed up his member before guiding it to press against Castiel’s entrance. He sucked in a breath at the touch on his sensitive tip. He moved his gaze up at Castiel to make sure he was ready. Castiel nodded and whispered something along the lines of “hurry up, Dean”. Then he started pushing slowly inside.

Castiel closed his eyes, holding his breath unconsciously, but forcing himself to remember to breathe. Dean was biting his lip with a strained expression. He moved back and forth in small movements, pushing a little deeper every time. He didn’t want to hurt Castiel by ramming his dick all the way in straight away. He let go of Castiel’s hip with his other hand, and brought that one to link his fingers with Castiel’s, holding his hand but at the same time pinning it to the bed. Castiel opened his eyes slowly, his face flushed and breathing heavy, as he gazed up at Dean.

When he was all the way in, he let his head drop forwards.

“God, Castiel, it’s so good… Does it hurt?” he sighed, looking back at Castiel again.

“Not too badly, it’s a little tight but nothing too uncomfortable… you can move a little, I can adjust more easily that way.”

Dean nodded and continued his careful movements. He leaned down and pressed small kisses over Castiel’s face. Castiel threw his arm over Dean’s neck to pull him closer in order to kiss him properly.

After a while of kissing, Dean started making his thrusts slightly longer, without increasing the speed. Castiel hummed in approval and brushed his fingers through Dean’s short hair to let him know that he wasn’t experiencing discomfort and that it was okay to move more. Dean complied happily.

It wasn’t too long before Dean was thrusting much quicker, his breathing even quicker and heavier than before. Castiel was panting under him, small groans punched out of him every now and then by increasingly powerful thrusts.

“Dean, please go- please go faster,” he mumbled. Dean grinned down at him and started seriously pounding him. Castiel’s eyes squeezed shut and he writhed slightly, the movement causing the angle to change a little, meaning that yup, Dean’s aggressive thrusts were aimed straight into his prostate. He wasn’t expecting it, and an almost embarrassingly loud moan ripped out of his throat as he squirmed in Dean’s tight grip.

“Dean, oh my god, it’s- it’s-“ he was cut off by his breath hitching. His prostate was still quite sensitive from the earlier stimulation of Dean’s fingers, and he knew that if this would go on like this, he wouldn’t last long.

“It’s what? No need to be shy, Cas, go ahead and tell me how it feels.” Dean was still smirking, still managing to look dominant even with his face flushed. Though, to be completely honest, you automatically look quite dominant if your dick is up someone’s ass, but that’s beside the point here.

Castiel tried to start his sentence a few times, but he was unable to gather his thoughts.

“Good, it’s good… I want to come, I want to come so bad, Dean, let me come, please let me-“ he rambled, his body repeatedly tensing up in the nearing release and his hands gripping Dean’s arms tightly.

But Dean slowed down. A lot. To the point of almost stopping, he grinded his dick against Castiel’s prostate, making him sob and shake.

“You should ask more politely, you know.” he couldn’t help the smug ass grin on his face, as he bucked his hips forward occasionally, to poke harder at the sensitive spot inside Castiel. Castiel cried out shortly, his hips shaking and bucking a little. He was trying so hard to focus on coming up with a complete, coherent sentence.

“I don’t hear anything. Could it be that you didn’t need anything after all?” he spoke lowly, starting to circle his finger around Castiel’s slit lightly. He hoped that wasn’t the case, because he was literally about to burst.

Castiel started shaking even more, his back arching. He didn’t know if he wanted away from Dean’s hand or to push more against it.

“Dean, fuck, I can’t, I can’t, please let me come, please, I really can’t, I’m gonna-“ words poured out of his mouth, as he was almost shredding the sheets with the force he was pulling at them with.

“Good enough.” Dean started pounding at his prostate again, wrapping his hand around Castiel’s dick, stroking it and rubbing the tip with his thumb. He was getting closer to his own release too, and the uneven clenching of Castiel around him wasn’t slowing that down.

Castiel was shaking violently, his back arched up from the bed with his head thrown back. He was gasping and grunting, tears sliding down his face. Then his release hit him like a train, sudden and powerful, making him tense up all the way, loud, strained groans escaping from his throat into the hot, steamy air of their bedroom. The powerful squeeze of his body around Dean knocked the air out of his lungs, and he met his release with a strangled moan.

Castiel slumped down, every muscle of his body relaxing completely, as he tried to catch his breath, body still shaking and twitching weakly. Dean collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

It took a while before either of them said anything. Dean lifted his head slowly, looking at Castiel.

“You good?” he asked, hoping that he didn’t exhaust him too much.

Castiel opened his eyes slightly, meeting Dean’s gaze and smiling gently.

“Yes, don’t worry. It was very pleasant.” he lifted his hand and stroked Dean’s hair. Dean hummed at this, rolling off of Castiel’s body, lying on his side while facing him. Castiel rolled over on his side too, scooting closer to Dean.

“Let’s take a short nap before we get cleaned up, yeah?” Dean mumbled sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Castiel, burying his face in his hair. Castiel hummed in agreement, falling asleep almost instantly.

The “short nap” was five hours long.


End file.
